As is known, according to FIG. 1, the bleeding time in vitro can be measured since blood 9 can be sucked from a supply vessel 7 via an aperture 5 into a cylinder 6, inasmuch as in the cylinder 6, a plunger 3 is moving by a stepping motor 2 in the direction 11. A pressure sensor 4 thereby measures the pressure prevailing in the chamber precircuited to plunger 3. This pressure will be held to a constant value such that a processor 1 drives the stepping motor 2 as a function of the signal of the pressure sensor 4. From the movement of the plunger and the diameter of the cylinder 6, the processor 1 computes the volume flow of the blood through the aperture 5. The aperture 5, whose diameter is at about 150 .mu.m for example, simulates an injured portion of an arteriole. It is located for instance, in a cellulose acetate filter that is coated with collagen. The filter will be saturated with ADP (adenosine diphosphate) before the measurement. According to the described method, a reproducible measurement of the bleeding time in vitro and of the bleeding volume is possible.
Measurements of this type will be carried out in a measuring device inasmuch as a supply vessel for blood is inserted manually into the measuring device in a predetermined position; the seal of the supply vessel will be opened before carrying out the measurement, into the opened vessel, the capillary joined with an aperture holder will be inserted and a measuring head joined with the cylinder will be tightly connected to the side of the adapter holder turned away from the capillary.
One problem with measurements of this type consists in the fact that when handling the supply vessel and when installing the capillary into the supply vessel, contacts can occur with the blood located in the supply vessel, where said contacts must be avoided under all circumstances especially with regard to the transfer of AIDS or hepatitis. Contacts with the blood can also occur if the capillary is removed from the supply vessel after completion of the measurement.
The task of the present invention consists in specifying a device for the safe handling of a supply vessel for blood, with whose aid it is possible to avoid contacts with the blood contained in the supply vessel, both when opening the supply vessel, and also when inserting a capillary into the supply vessel.